You Can't Even Enlist In The United States Military If Your Not Born In The United States
The Lawsuit I Have To File Is Against My Birthright And It Will Be The Only Lawsuit I Ever File If It Gets To That Point When Some Kind of Law And Order Is Restored That's When I Can Discuss This Lawsuit In-Person And What Has To Be Exposed About Our Continent Most Legal Professionals Are Not Even Gonna Take This Case Because It Also Relates To The Casey Anthony Trial And Operation Popeye Casey Anthony's Trial Was A False Flag The Great Zero Was Used To Cause A Flood In That Region It's Possible That Caylee Could've Just Been Caught Up In That Project Popeye was the experiment in increased rainfall through cloud seeding leading up to Operation Popeye.There Must've Been Something Else In That Region The Government Was Hiding When We Have To Rebuild We Need The Freedom To Do So Much of Aleppo Is In Ruins And Unless We Can Import Certain Goods We're Likely Never Gonna Rebuild That City There's Too Much We Need From The United States And When You Need My New Tool That's When You'll Already Have What I Had In The United States I Should've Had That In The United States There's A Certain Level of Autonomy We Need On The Internet To Counter The Global Islamic Media Front The Information I Had Was Coming From A Known Source I Don't Know Who or Even Where The Primary Source Is At All I Know Is I Thought I Finally Had A Lawsuit Against The Fake Birthright If T-Online Was The Primary Source Then My Primary Source Has Nothing New Because I Thought She Was Hacked By The Same Primary Source Due To The Sudden Change In What She Was Promoting The Skin Color Meant Nothing Wiccan YouTube Channels Don't Usually Promote Islam But Since Both Our Religions Are Being Censored Then Yes We Can Successfully Assimilate Back Into Romania Because There's Freedoms We Had Over There Then We Have In America Today For Example Numbers Should Not Be Illegal In Romania We'll Have The Freedom To Talk To People In Person We Won't Need The Internet We're The Opposition To The Weather Underground Most of The Bull$hit Was Happening On The Weather Channel And We're Not Gonna Watch Them Mean Mouth Black People Anymore Because That's What Was On The Weather Channel When I Was Watching It And Unless News Coverage For That Can Be Provided Live As It's Happening I'm Just Gonna Turn That TV Off Because I Never Had That Problem On The Internet The Language I Heard On The Weather Channel Was Unethical And I'm Not Gonna Have That On My Wikia or My Websites The "N" Word For Christ Sakes When It Involves The Other "F" Word In Final Fantasy XIII Don't Ever Call Us "Americans" We Never Earned That Birthright Many of Our Settlements Had To Be Constructed Underground Due To The NASA Telescopes We're Not Building Anything On The Surface Until We Have Real Freedom We Don't Even Build Our Roads On The Surface Anymore Because Many Planetary Surfaces Are Not Capable of Supporting Life In The Long Term The Photo You See Above Is An Example of Something We Deal With In Our Daily Lives That Tunnel Was Blocked And The Stargate Was In Another Tunnel Only Accessible Through Another Bevin We Needed Both The Primary Source And The Secondary Source To Finish The Accident Report Because The Truck That Rammed Me Was No Peterbilt And To Survive That There's A Certain Amount of Equipment The Driver Has To Be Wearing Because Guess What "Bigfoot" Is Not In The Photo And That's Starting To Show Popeye or Should I Say "Weatherman" The Weather Channel Does Funny Things Sometimes Clearly The Hackers Were The Ku Klux Klan Because It Kind of Showed On The Weather Channel I Am Antisemitist As Well I Just Am Not That Towards Jews That's How I Feel About My Birthright We Never Had Freedom On The Surface Much of Many Sanctum Occupied Planets Keep A Surface Population For False Flag Reasons Believe Me Their Underground Too And Their Fake News Still Shows Why Are Kurdish Women So Sexy Because They Are Terrorists Like Everyone Else In The Farseers And Can Relate To The Farseer Social Status And When Farseers Do That Their Doing It Because They Still Hate Americans Because "American" Is Not Who They Are Politically Not Just Anyone Can Run For Public Office Like Noctis Did The Official Government Was Actually His Father Regis And Noctis Was The Improvised Replacement As No Proper Replacement Was Ever Endorsed The I$I$ Politics Is Not Even On Earth Anymore After Final Fantasy XV The Sanctum Is The New Officially Recognized American Government We Were Just Getting Them Off Our Planet We Don't Care About America Anymore Believe Me That Continent Will Always Be Untouchable Until The Big Lie Can Be Exposed Which Is Actually Only A "Little One" One "Little One" Can Start World War III I'm Not From Earth Although I Was Born On Earth At 9 Years Old I Was Recruited Into The Academy By Alyssa She's Not To Be Confused For "Alicia" The Unknown YouTuber Transmitting Messages That Are Being Received By Many Computers On M6-117 While Much of The Internet Is Not Accessible On Their End As End Users Entire Websites As Well As Wikias Are Totally Blocked By American Internet Servers This Wikia Is Also Blocked On Their Servers And That's Why I Created It Because This Needs To Be Seen By The PSICOM As The Video Game Livestreams Were Streamed Over Their Radios For Some Reason During The Siege of Eden Back On M6-117 They Know Me As A Whistleblower Named Aoede If I Had Not Have Leaked That Footage PSICOM Would've Never Known About Their Mission That Mission Is Why They Went AWOL And Began Backing "Random Rebel Groups" In The Middle East Because The Middle East And America Is Not That Much Different Politically The Only Difference Being Anyone Could Run For Public Office Including But Not Limited To A Black Person The United States Never Had A System Like That Most All Political Parties Except For Two Were Criminal Organizations The One We Were Concerned About Was XIII's Group Hiding Behind The XIII's Final Fantasy That Group Is Our Enemy And If That's What's In The Sanctum Their On Earth Too And They Most Be Exposed For The Reason Stated In This Article's Title Because I Was "Grandfathered" Into The PSICOM Formerly The United States Marine Core I Never Was Given A Frontline Position I Was Always A Mechanic I Did Not Find Out About The Purge Until It Was Too Late I'm Not Putting Any Vital Record On The Internet Because You Already Have Everything At The Federal Level The Fact That You Were Able To Put Me In GTA V Is Evidence Enough You Want People To Know Who I Am Tell Them Yourself It's All False Anyway And Considering That My Mom Wanted To Join The United States Armed Forces I'd Say You Lost Everything With Your Fake News Report Calling That Unit I$I$ In The Fake News But What Else Should Be Expected of Fake News Even My Old Wikia Was Fake News Nothing I Ever Published Was Ever Believable Because There's A Lot of Dirt Between Us And What You Have On The Surface Here On What's Supposed To Be Our Continental Birthright The Next GTA Game Needs To Be Set In Academia Because That's What Watch Dogs Was Like For Me On M6-117 We Know What Your Doing In The GTA Franchise And That Narrative Needs To Stop Because Final Fantasy XIII Was Not At All Simple For Me There Were Obstacles I Had To Overcome As Well First Off I Had To Record The Footage In The First Place And If That's What Got Deleted Then That's On Your Head Because I Can't Record That Footage A Second Time On Earth I Never Gained Recognition On Earth And Much of My Information Involved Minorities Both On And Off World I Know Who You Are And You Know Your Space Program Had It's Funding Cut Thank God Much of That Technology Was Unconventional When It Appeared As I$I$ In The Fake News Believe Me I'm Not I$I$ And Your Gonna Notice This Time Casey Anthony Is Gonna Rise The Way I Intended And When She Does The National Guard Will Have To Get Involved Because The I$IS That Gets Provoked Is Still A Minority And Their Still Not Us They Must've Been Receiving The XIII Footage I Intended For Viewing By The PSICOM On M6-117 During The Purge I Don't Know How Alyssa Caught That But It Saved Many Lives Believe Me I'm Just One Terrorist There's Not American Terrorists To Counter The National Guard I Made Sure of That When I Arrived On Earth In Eddy County By The Time I Got To Hope County I Knew I$I$ Would Still Be In The Fake News Believe Me The Problem Began And It Will End In This County Because I Know Who You Are News Reports Like That Never Get Proper News Coverage Unless It Kills Our Veterans I Expect Nothing Ethical From You People The Fact That It's Introduced In An Ethical Format On Your Website Itself Is Offensive "America's Dumbest Soldiers" Believe Me I Said Worse To The Last President And If That's Anywhere In Metadata Format Believe Me It Will Show Most Presidents Are Not Gonna "Earn" That Rank I Wanted To Call Him A Bastard Because I Thought He Was My Bastard Brother SyriangirlPartisan Told Me To Use The "N" Word And So I Did And That's Why It's Funny Because It Exposed The Covert Operation Unit She Was Leading In Eddy County I Knew You Were Following Me M.I.A. And Not All Terrorists Are Gonna Have Someone As Famous As You Following Them Because I Expected You After All "M.I.A." Has Two Definitions In North America One of Them Military One of Them Entertainment The "Politics" of Final Fantasy XIII Is What's Not Gonna Happen Again Because That Situation We Were In Won't Happen To Everyone's Military Political Websites Must Be Legalized For Our Legal System To Function Correctly Not Everyone's Website Is Gonna Read The Same Thing If That's True Brian Then I Have To Republish A Reply Website To Explain Everything I Don't Know How To Do Because I Was Never Allowed To Even Have A Nailgun In My House And My Weapon In The PSICOM Is Not A Gun I Needed Access To One Warehouse On Cocoon And Due To The Results of The Siege of Eden I Was Unable To Get To That Warehouse To Retrieve The Right Tool From Your Failed Society So If You Got A Rivet Driver In Your House Your A Terrorist Because What I Needed Was A Simple Tool To Do A Simple Job My Other Tool Could Not And That's Why Final Fantasy XV Happened Hammerhead Had A Rivet Driver And Many Other Tools That Were Needed To Repair That One Car Because "Ground Propulsion" Is Not What We Had At That Time And The Car Still Needed To Be Fixed Thankfully It Was Fixed By Someone Else And That's All I Needed To Know From Our Government And Believe Me It Resurfaced In Video Game Format Cid Fixed That Car Good That Means It Stayed On M6-117 Because The Hack Was What Would've Marooned Noctis And His Party At Hammerhead Because The Car Would've Been Unable To Start For Some Reason Now I Know Why If The President of The United States Is Wise He Will Recall Every Electronic Car Part On The Market Because That Hack Was Fatal Had It Not Been Addressed Properly What Was Coming To Insomnia Was An Enemy That Took Time To "Show Up"